Life's a party, Why go through it alone
by Pimpette-Kagome
Summary: King Mickey has news for the Destiny Island gang, but it’s not good news to the boys. They don’t need help, especially not from a woman! But apparently she needs help, too, and as things start to grow hot under their collars they start to form bonds.
1. Chapter 1

Life is a party, why go through it alone Summary: 

When the Destiny Island gang gets a letter from King Mickey they travel to his castle to find out that the King has found a new wielder of the keyblades. Riku and Sora don't think they need any help especially from a female wielder. But the trick is she is some kind of key for a new enemy that has emerged and must be protected. Riku and Sora aren't the only ones in the group that think their new companions needs protecting, nor help from someone who doesn't want it, their new female companions believes them arrogant and 'pig-headed'. But as things start to grow hot under their collars they start to form a bond with each other. They slowly start to travel their old routes and catch up with old friends and laugh, all while finding out about their new enemy. Also maybe a little more for the newcomer and Riku as well as Kairi and Sora.

PLZ DON"T FORGET REVIEW AND TELL IF I SHOULD PUT IT UP PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW


	2. Some Paradise

Hey, if you read the summary and liked it I really think you'll like this chapter. N-e way if you get confused or anything; feel free to ask questions.

PimpetteKagome doesn't own Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, goofy, or any other characters from the game Kingdom hearts 1 or 2. Only my newly created Characters o and don't worry I be sure to point them out.

MUST READ:Hey you know when I played the game and I got a good look at Kairi and her eyes I thought to myself

"Self"  
Myself said "Um"

" She would look a lot cuter with violet eyes"

" You're right, she would."

So anyway I'll be making a few changes like that so plz don't get mad.

Chapter 1

Some Paradise

" SORA…RIKU" came shouting from the other side of the beach. A girl with lustrous red hair and a zip-up pink tank top and skirt and not to mention matching shoes could be seen running up the shoreline waving something in the air. With blazing violet eyes and delicate tanned skin the girl finally stopped and bent over with her hands on her knees. While catching her breath, she breathe out:

" Where are those two?"

* * *

" COME ON RIKU…THAT ALL YOU GOT," yelled a brown haired young man on a newly designed hovercraft, he wore black swimming trunks. His skin was fair and lightly tanned, and he had a slightly toned chest. He his feet firmly planted on the board below him, he turn and flipped over the crashing waves of the sea around him. When the young man didn't hear a response he slowed his hover board. As he slowed he look behind him, strangely he saw nothing but more waves. 

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I GOT, SORA" As soon as the brown haired boy heard these words he looked upward to a board coming down on top of him. He barley had time to react by diving off his board and into the water. As the brown haired boy resurfaced, he could only see the blue of the trunks and part of his face. From what could be seen his skin was tanned and his was well built. His hair was a shimmering sliver and glazed with the rays from the sun. Sora finally made it to shore, with a scowl on his face and a board in his hand.

" Come on now Riku that was a cheap trick you pulled" Sora accused as he began shaking the water out of his hair afterward took on its normal spiky look.

" Yea but it work didn't" Riku laughed as he stepped on to the beach and sat down on a blanket they had brought. Sora came and joined him a few minutes later.

"You know I could have really gotten hurt Riku" he said as he looked at Riku slightly irritated by his rash actions.

"You know I wouldn't have let anything happen to you" Riku retorted back feeling only a touch of remorse for his actions early. He had only been playing and would never truly hurt Sora, they were like brother, or so he thought. Deciding to let the argument go, Riku and Sora sun dried as they watched the blue sky.

"Hey Riku do you think every thing will be like this for good ………I mean not forever but for; Ya' know a year or something like that"

'" I don't know Sora maybe, maybe not. It's just the way the world works."

The two boys were silent for a moment till Riku began to speak.

" I mean if there is a meaning for us out there, then by someway or somehow we're going to end up out there, right" Riku said looking out over the ocean as the sun began to descend in the sky. Creating beautiful hues of red, pink and orange all splashing together in the sky.

"The world's beautiful, Sora and one way or another we would be out there if not getting into trouble…" he grabbed Sora and put him in a head lock and began giving Sora a painful bonk on the head. "Stopping it." He said laughing as Sora began to roll over trying to break his grip.

" Come on Riku cut it out." Sora said finally breaking his grip and tackling him into the sand. The boys continued their little sparing match as a young woman walked up the shoreline. Her hair was a dark deep brown and spiraled down around her peach shaped face. Her hair stopped about her shoulders and gave off a golden shine as the sun shined on it. She was tall and lean and her body had a very feminine curve to it. She wore a long white hoop skirt that dragged the ground and a pink shirt, which was covered by a white trench coat.

The young woman was an inventor who appeared on Density Islands when it was reformed about 3 years ago. She had invented loads of stuff such as hoverbroads, jetpacks, ­­­and other stuff along those lines. She had changed a few technical things on the broads and had needed someone who was willing to test. Sora, and Riku who were use to dealing with such equipment decide they might as well give it a whirl.

" Hey Sora, Riku" she as she came closer to the two boys.

Riku's head shot up as pulled himself off the ground. Riku had had a crush on the young inventor ever since he met her about a year back. Riku thought why wouldn't he; she was smart, pretty and about the same age as him. Riku's face took a light blush; he probably looked a mess his hair full of sand and clumped together. He gave his head a shake and tried to get most of the sand he knew was in it, out.

" Hey Trinity, How's it going" Sora said in his usually boyish tone. He casually brushed off his shorts and dusted his hair. He looked up at her and smiled. Trinity gave a small blush and smile, slightly turning her head hoping the boys didn't catch her blush.

"Umm Hey Trinity" Riku said hoping he didn't look too much of a mess. Trinity turned her head to Riku and gave him a halfhearted smile.

" Hey Riku" she said her voice a mellow tone giving Riku the impression she was bored with him. Riku tried to smile back at her but she had already turned her attention back to Sora.

" So how was the hover ride, Sora?"

" O um it was great… a little bumpy when you start off but good smooth ride" he said picking up the black and blue hoverboard he had rode.

" O awesome" She said taking the hover board from Sora and look it over. She began to notices a couple of dents and bumps in the board. " What happen, how the dents get into it"

Riku first steps up and look at it, at first he could not tell the dents. Soon he said then dents he was talk

'_Those have happened when I jumped over Sora and he dove under'_ Riku thought, just then Sora stepped up and looked at it.

" O that well we were riding them and we sort of decided to have a little race to the cove and back. Then on the way back I was in the lead…" Sora said using his hands to visualize the race "… Riku was losing then all of a sudden he comes down on top of me and I dive over board so that I don't get hit… and I guess that's when it got those couple of dents in it" He said giving the back of his head one of his nervous scratches.

" O is that so' She said handing the board back to him scowled at them.

' I'm sorry, we didn't mean to dent it up, I'll even help you straighten them out …if you want" He said looking down at his feet.

'_Wow Trinity, looks mad' _Sora said to himself as he watches her take a few steps toward Riku.

" Sorry, Sorry those 'boards'..." she almost shouted as she mimicked his boyish tone. "…Took almost a year to make, they don't just fall out of the sky; they take time and high- tech parts to make them. I don't care how much fun you have on the them, there not toys," She shouts looking between Sora and Riku.

" Look at least I said sorry, what do you want," Riku said starting to catch an attitude of his own. " You gave them to _us _to try out"

" I WANT you to grow up and quit being a child Riku," she shouts at him as she steps toward him again.

" I don't act like a child," Riku shout back as he steps toward her.

"You didn't stop to think how much time and effort went in to making that hoverboard did you, uh, God Riku you act so... so HEARTLESS!" She and with that she snatched the boards from both boys and start her way back down the beach.

Sora went wide-eyed as he watched Riku's body go rigid, his fist clinched into tight fist; so tight that his knuckles turned white. Sora took a step toward him, but stopped when he saw Riku's head drop and his hands relaxed.

" Heartless" he finally said a little above a whisper.

" Riku—" Sore started hesitantly.

' I guess she's right, I mean I guess that's what happen when you try to fit with a bunch of nobodies" He said with a bitter laugh.

"Riku you...I mean—she didn't know" he said not even knowing what he was trying to say.

" That's just the point, I am heartless. She was right I didn't stop to think about how long it took her to build it or how hard she worked on them. She was even nice of enough let us test them and I blew it. Now that I think about it I really am heartless."

"Riku—" Sora started but was interrupted.

" Now Riku you know that's not true," the girl with the red and pink tank top and skirt had finally made it to the other side of the beach. She had seen the boys playing on the beach from a distance but also saw Trinity making her way over to them. " You're a wonderful person Riku and no rich, snot-nosed, techno-geek should make you think other wise."

'_Wow! Kairi never did like Trinity, now that she knows that Trinity really is mean she'll never like her,' _Sora thought to himself as he watched Kairi walk over to them.

Kairi walked over to Riku and stood in front of him. " Riku you're a wonderful person, so what if you don't stop to think about what you do, Sora doesn't and look at him" she said finishing with a giggle.

" Hey what's that suppose to mean Kairi" Sora questioned pursing his lips and putting his hands in his hip skeptically. Kairi leaned up on her tiptoes and place a small kiss on Riku's cheek. "Don't let that spoiled brat get to you okay."

Hey guys I tried to give I nice ending, I really hope I didn't disappoint you too much. Don't forget to review, Thanks in advance.


End file.
